picaro_reduxfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Nanjo
Miyuki Nanjo is a second year at Kosei High School who is vehemently against the Phantom Thieves. Design Miyuki has short, black hair, with bangs that cover up a portion of the right half of her face. She sports a (typically purple) hairband with it. Her face is rounded, but her features are sharp and tense, accented by her makeup. She is heavyset, with dense, powerful muscle hidden under a layer of bodyfat. She wears her uniform with no embellishments and all the stiff propriety of a Good Student. Despite that, she still chooses to wear light makeup at school. Purples and blacks dominate her typical choices in fashion, which tends toward the gothic (with some pumk leanings every once in a while). The majority of her outfits include a frankly ridiculous amount of lace. Her Metaverse outfit consists of a black and purple mask hat covers the left side of her face, black pauldrons and a gorget with purple accents, some lavender ruffly junk listen i just wanted more flowy fabric nonsense and a grayish-purple vest with red buttons layered over dark purple cloth, red gloves with claws attached, and high-heeled purple boots with red accents. Personality For most, interactions with Miyuki are defined by open hostility and angry snapping. She is brutally honest and not shy about sharing her opinions, no matter how harsh. As she is typically the biggest, scariest bully in the room, most people decide it isn't worth it to interact with her—and that is just how she likes it. When someone manages to connect with her, or they do her a kindness, she will treat them with more respect, though with no less brutal honesty. She still attempts to keep them at arm's length as much as possible, and will not tell them any more about herself than she needs to. Despite her harsh demeanor, Miyuki has been known to crack a joke once in a while, or otherwise commit acts of ridiculousness. Miyuki has also been known to be very anxious, particularly in chaotic crowds, when she percieves herself as having little control over her situation, and when someone initiates physical contact either without asking or when she doesn't know how they will react if she refuses. The only time she lets her guard down is when she is alone with her family, the only people she trusts completely. Even then, in recent years, they have noticed a great shift in her demeanor... Profile Miyuki was given a choice, and she chose to avoid her father's limelight and deny any connection to the Nanjo Group. Taking this and a fear of judgment for who she is to an extreme, she keeps her family, her past, and her self a well-guarded secret. Relationships Daughter of Kei Nanjo and Naoya Nanjo. Sister of Fuyuko Nanjo and Kazuki Nanjo. Secretary of Hot Choclety Milk Nanjo. Under the protection of Utako Sekioka. Friend of Noriko Katsura and Kei Hanazawa. Acquaintance of Rinne Akiyama, Shin Mochizuki, Akari Okawa, and Aoi Hatanaka. Confused by Kiichi Chisaka, Wakana Tsunematsu, and Michi Terukaze. Housing Kenji Hasegawa. Misses Sen Yamauchi. Enemy of Baron Pickle Pee, Zero, and Mikio Yasuhisa. Gallery prettyladeys.png|Sometimes she and her sister dress up all pretty. Trivia * Miyuki loves Animal Crossing. Her favorite is Muffy. * She was originally created as a minor character for an alternate universe where her parents became Phantom Thieves. Category:Player Characters